havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Haven Herald/Vol. 102
Volume 102 of the Haven Herald was released online by Syfy. It covers the events of "Magic Hour: Part 1", attributing the Rica Hamilton's very public waking up at the morgue to a rare South American sleeping sickness. Dr. Rudy Lucassi and Dan Hamilton are both quoted in the article. There was also on article on local Haven events. Vince Teagues wrote both articles. Although "Magic Hour: Part 2" takes place on the same day as "Magic Hour: Part 1", they are covered in separate editions of the Herald. Transcriptions Mysterious Sleeping Sickness Leaves Area Doctors Baffled . In most cases, if left untreated the disease eventually works its way through the blood-brain barrier where it affects neuro- logical processes, leading to symptoms such as a disrupted sleep cycle, irregular heart- beat and a deep comatose state. "Mrs. Hamilton's case is very unique, and she is a very lucky woman." Lucassi said. "It appeared to us that three of her pri- ary systems completely shut down. The respiratory, nervous and circulatory systems had all been slowed to the point where even we, as medical professionals, couldn't detect those telltale signs of life. She was literally on death's door, but then her body's defense just won out, and now she's made a complete recovery. "I just hope this is an isolated case. It my heart has to take another scare like that—seeing her jump up when we all thought she was gone—then I might be the next one on the au- topsy table." Based on a battery of tests run after her re- covery, Rica appears to have made a complete recovery, so doctors have released her into the care of her husband, Dan Hamilton. Tests also indicate that the disease is not contagious. "Whatever it was, whatever weird South American sleeping sickness, I don't really care—I'm just happy to have my wife back," Dan said. "You can call it what you want, I'm just going to call it a miracle.|by Vince Teagues, Herald Staff Writer}} Haven Happenings Your Guide For What Not To Miss In Our Little Town will take the stage at The Shop for a one- night-only performance they are predicting will "prob- ably start on time." The Losers' Club is famous—or infa mous, depending on your position—for their performance at The Haven Yacht Club last summer, were they per- formed so loudly they reportedly unmoored the club owner's flagship vessel and scared all fishing five miles farther out to sea. This coming Sunday, East Haven High School senior Bridgette Brown will be officially crowned as this year's Haven Lobster Queen at Dockside Green Park for her out- standing scholarly accomplishments, and service to the community, including establishing a local food bank and working with local businesses to create wireless Internet "hot spots" around downtown Haven. A horde of goblins, ghouls and all manner of wizardly warriors descend on Trapingus Cove this weekend, which has been selected to host the first ever Havenaria - ers Convention. For those unschooled in the mystical arts, LARPing (an acronym for Live Action Role-Playing) is a game in which participants—often dressed as mythical creatures or fabled warriors—act out the actions of their characters on a battlefield using foam weapons and bags of birdseed to represent spells. So, if you're out camping in Trapingus Cover this weekend, don't be alarmed if you see running through the woods or warriors rising from the dead—it's all part of the fun!|by Vince Teagues}} Notes References Category:Haven Herald editions